sphinxandthecursedmummyfandomcom-20200216-history
Pre-release and unused content
Pre-release and unused content is parts of Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy that were present at one point but removed or altered before final release. It can be discovered in many ways, from trailers or other promotional material, interviews, to code that serves no purpose in game data itself. It is sometimes known colloquially as "beta content", though this term in a strict sense refers only to content found in a beta release. Sphinx's Abilities Flight Sphinx originally had the ability to transform into a winged sphinx and fly at certain points of the game, taking part in aerial combat and chases. The IGN trailer shows Sphinx flying high over Uruk and through a lava canyon. Mummy Abilities Cloning Tutankhamen could clone other characters using Bas-Ket. Unused test text says: "Bas-Ket Clone Test: Clone the sleeping guard with Bas-Ket to pass the two guards." Footprint Trails Tutankhamen could voluntarily leave footprints that non-player characters would notice. Unused test text says: "Footprint Test: Jump into the chain to attract the guard, then leave a footprint trail for him to follow while you escape." Freezing Time Tutankhamen could use an hourglass to freeze time. Unused test text says: "Freeze Time Test: Put the hourglass on the pedestal then use the pedestal to freeze time and allow you to pass the guards." Characters Ishka Ishka was an antagonist planned for Akaria. Monsters Dino Oaf Dino Oafs were large, lumbering and non-hostile dinosaurs. Geb Gebs originally assisted the Geb Queen during the boss battle instead of Skull Swordsmen. In the final game, the Gebs are only ever seen in a cutscene and in the Abydos Museum. Skeletal Armadillo The Book of Sphinx description for the Fire Armadillo mentions a third type of Armadillo called the "Skeleton Armadillo", which uses the same spin and charge attack, but presumably has no elemental attack like the Fire or Electric Armadillo. Locations Akaria The underwater city of Akaria was cut in its entirety. It is seen many times in trailers and the bonus video contained in the game. The unused "Akaria Amulet" would have teleported Sphinx to a Portal God located here. Castle of Uruk Though this is a playable level in the final release, an unused "Castle of Uruk Amulet" suggests that it was originally possible to travel to and from the level via a Portal God, and that some parts of the Castle of Uruk were scrapped. Geb Queen's Palace Some early screenshots and the bonus "Making of Sphinx" video provided with the console releases show that the Geb Queen's Palace originally had a green tint instead of its final orange hue. As above, the Geb Queen was originally assisted by Gebs. Sakkara Early screenshots and video show the location of Sakkara, also entirely cut from the game. An early preview of the game on IGN.com mentioned "the jungles, swamps and lakes of Sakkara". The music track which plays in Heliopolis is named "Sakara" on Eurocom's website. The unused "Sakkara Amulet" would have teleported Sphinx to a Portal God located here. The code below is extracted from the 749th file in FILELIST.000 of the retail disk; it shows that magic water was to appear at some point in this level. #define HT_Objective_Sak_Refuge_AcceptMission 0x420000f9 #define HT_Objective_Sak_WaterDirected 0x420000fa #define HT_Objective_Sak_GotMagicWater 0x420000fb #define HT_Objective_Sak_SeenFall 0x420000fc #define HT_Objective_Sak_Refuge_ElderTentOpen 0x420000fd #define HT_Objective_Sak_Refuge_GrowPlant1 0x420000fe #define HT_Objective_Sak_Refuge_AcidBlockDone 0x420000ff Sakkara is named after a large Egyptian burial ground named Saqqara, noted primarily for hosting the first Egyptian step pyramid that belong to Pharaoh Djoser. Uruk Valley Uruk Valley's existence is evidenced by the unused "Uruk Valley Amulet", but little else is known about it. Items Ability Items * Hour Glass: Gave Tutankhamen the ability to slow down time and stop monsters. * Vial of Geb Acid: An old version of Acid Darts that Tutankhamen could use it as well as Sphinx. Keys * Cage Key: Believed to be for freeing Khensu. * Great Wall Keys: Thought to have been collected by Tutankhamen in order to grant Sphinx access into the Great Wall of Heliopolis. The item was probably replaced by the Atum idol, which dispelled a magical barrier separating the Cursed Palace Area from Heliopolis Point. * Ledge Door Key: Unknown purpose. * Old Cellar Key: Unknown purpose. Misc * Ishka's Ring: Originally Ishka was kidnapped in the Uruk Castle, so the Ishka that was in Akaria was an impostor. In the mummy vistit, Ishka gives to Mummy his ring to show the King of Akaria that the Ishka that was with him was an impostor. * King's Proclamation: Unknown purpose. * Page From Set's Diary: Used to deactivate magical barriers in Uruk Castle. * Talisman of Honour: Unknown purpose. * Trophies: Unknown purpose. External links * Tutankhammunity Mysteries Category:Pre-release and unused content